This invention concerns a device for supplying weft threads on weaving machines, in particular shuttleless weaving machines, such as for example rapier weaving machines or airjet weaving machines.
As is known, devices for supplying weft threads generally include thread supplies formed by yarn packages or bobbins; thread preparation mechanisms such as prewinders for unwinding a certain quantity of weft thread from the supply packages and holding it in readiness on a drum; and insertion means in order to take particular lengths of weft thread one by one from the respective thread preparation mechanisms and insert them into the shed.
The yarn packages are usually mounted on a package frame. In order to be able to reach the yarn packages easily, it is known for the package frame to be rotatable. From U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,253 it is known for the weft threads to be led to the axis of rotation of the package frame and to the respective thread preparation mechanisms via a number of thread guides and bending points. Such package frames have the disadvantage that the weft threads have to follow a relatively long path before they reach the thread preparation mechanisms, passing through various guides, so that the chance of thread breaks is greatly increased. Another important disadvantage is that whenever such a package frame is turned, in order to replace a yarn package or to carry out a repair, the different weft threads get tangled in one another even at a small angle of rotation.